Cheating Dipper?
by SaveMeFandoms
Summary: I normally don't ship BillDip but I made an acception. Bill suspects Dipper of cheating, but what will happen when heartbreak takes over? Warning: Suiside, multiple character deaths. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls :P DUH!


_**AN: I wrote this fic for a friend of mine, KATIE I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS! Neither of us are big BillDip shippers, but we decided to make an exception. I really wanted to write today and if you follow my fanfics, you know I don't update often. Trust me, I have a plan for my other two fanfics! I know what I want to write, I just need to figure out how to write it. Anyway. Thx for reading. REVIEW PLZ!**_

Bill sat alone in bed for the third time this week. AND IT WAS ONLY WEDNESDAY! Bill was about sick and tired of Dipper staying out late, not getting home until midnight or later, then not telling his worried boyfriend where he had been.

Suddenly, the door to their small, shared apartment opened and slammed shut. Dipper was home. He looked awful, the bags under his eyes noticeable and he smelled of alcohol. Dipper, was now 24 and could legally drink, but this is not what was expected from the boy who spent his summer solving mysteries in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

The young boy dragged himself into bed, facing away from the blonde next to him. "Please, just tell me where you were Dipper." Bill begged again this week. Dip groaned. "You smell like alcohol. I'm so worried about you." Dipper didn't respond. Bill flipped his brunette boyfriend around, surprising the both of them, stared deep into his eyes and asked what has been on his mind for the last three nights.

"Dipper, have you been cheating on me?"

* * *

Silence. Unbearable, lonely silence filled the room. It was deafening. Bill couldn't take it any longer. He ran from the room, out the door, and into the street. Leaving Dipper alone, shocked.

* * *

Pain. Excruciating pain like no other. It was so fast, though. Collapsing in the street, bright light, screeching tires, then just nothingness.

* * *

The wait was so long. Dipper was in the waiting room of the emergency room. The fucking doctors wouldn't let him see Bill. Dipper felt so guilty. 'Why didn't I just tell him where I was?! Why was I so stupid?' The brunette thought. Finally a doctor arrived. "Mr. Pines?" "Yes! Thats me! Is he okay?! Will he be alright?" "I'm afraid that we tried to take him into surgery but his internal bleeding was too massive. We can't fix him. He only has a couple minutes. I'm sorry."

The realization hit like a ton of bricks. Bill Cypher, his wonderful, kind, amazing boyfriend was going to die. "C-can I see him?" Dipper asked. The doctor nodded, leading the whimpering, young boy to the correct room.

* * *

Bill fucking Cypher, the demon, looked like an angel as he lay in the hospital bed, looking pale. Dipper somehow managed to make his way to the side of the bed without his legs collapsing. Bill looked up into Dipper's brown eyes. "I love you" he whispered before a deafening beep surrounded the room...

* * *

That night, Dipper managed home. But everything reminded him of his lost love. He couldn't keep on living with the thought of Bill nagging at him. He pulled on Bill's favorite hoodie, relaxing into his scent.

Then he wrote.

* * *

It would be two days until Mabel Pines would stop by the apartment. She was worried about her brother but couldn't escape college life for long enough to visit. She was the one to find Dipper, collapsed, in a pool of his own blood, with a note in hand.

* * *

To whom it may concern,

My name is Dipper Pines. Mabel Pines is my sister and you can call her at (insert # here) to tell her about my death. Recently my boyfriend, Bill Cypher asked me if I was cheating on him. When I didn't answer, he ran outside and was hit by a car. This is my fault.

I never told him my answer. No, I wasn't cheating on him. He was a demon and had never had a birthday. So, I was planning a surprise party for him. I wanted it to be perfect! I stayed out late and sampled champagne. I was planning to propose to him.

I'll never get to do that now. I won't be able to handle seeing his side of the bed or waking up without him. So I decided to end it. Don't worry about me Mabel. I'll be happy, I promise. Live long and make me proud! Tell Stan,Soos,Wendy, everyone, that I'm sorry.

I'm coming Bill.

\- Your Pinetree

I lived how Dipper would've wanted me to. I was happy. Met a guy, had a kid, got a job. We had a funeral for him, nothing to extravagant. But I swear, all of Gravity Falls showed up! Grunkel Stan cried. He wouldn't admit it to your face. But he did. It was as it the world stopped for one day to honor you, bro bro. You thought you were an unpopular screwup, Dipper. But you should've seen it! You touched so many people's lives! You were my best friend. And I'll never forget you. Thanks Dipper.

Love, Mabel


End file.
